Sound systems include a number of audio speakers in communication with a receiver. Various speakers may be arranged in respective forward and aft positions within a designated listening space, such as a room of a building or a passenger cabin of a vehicle, with predetermined ranges of frequency channels distributed to designated speakers. The speakers convert an amplified audio signal into sound waves via an electromagnet that, when excited, vibrates a diaphragm-like speaker cone within a speaker enclosure. For a subwoofer speaker in particular, the cone movement causes non-directional, low-frequency sound waves to propagate from the speaker enclosure. Subwoofers can thus work in conjunction with front and rear audio speakers to help provide the deep bass sounds necessary for a full-spectrum “surround sound” audio experience.